


Merry X-Mas to You

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Holiday Special [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christmas gift for Logan, F/M, Holiday Special, Loss of Virginity, Love & Devotion, Porn With Plot, Set between X-1 and X-2 (if you wanna nail it down), Underage because Rogue is 17, Vague plot though, growing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: Logan comes back to the Mansion just days before Christmas to find a very special gift waiting for him.Santa came early... but Logan won't ;PMerry X-mas True Believers!





	Merry X-Mas to You

Logan pulles up the drive past the wrought iron gate of the Mansion in the old S10 he'd bought over the summer. It's a bit beaten up, looks like it had once been blue but is now a faded slate gray… and not at all like the fancy cars in Xavier’s garage… but it blends well out there in the real world beyond the school grounds where anonymity is key to not being discovered, especially by government eyes looking for dangerous mutants on a daily basis.

He had went to the second location Chuck had told him about in their last mind reading session so Logan could learn about his mysterious past. Three Mile Island had been a bust, but it did yield a tantalizing hint. He knew he'd been there before. Hell, it was the first thing he could remember… but any clues as to what went down there were long gone. Only cages clawed open with familiar triple slash cuts reminded him that he'd been down in the lower levels.

Now he's back at the school.

As he looks around at the snow covered grounds of the Xavier Estate, thanks to the resident Weather Witch always making Westchester county have a white Christmas, Logan finds himself glad to be back home. Which is surprising for him… but then he has a damn fine reason to come back.

 _Marie_.

Over the last year since being brought here, Logan has found himself growing closer to the teenaged girl. She's seventeen now, her birthday being in July, and he can't help but smile at how much closer they have become since Liberty Island...

What started as an unlikely friendship has turned into something else, _something more_ since his return from Alkali Lake.

That's when he started helping her learn to control her mutation. After all, he'd survived her deadly touch twice. Why not let her get some practice. Hell, the pull drained him, yes, but thanks to the adapting nature of his healing factor, Logan doesn't even get a seizure anymore… not so much as a shiver. He just feels tired afterwards until his healing kicks in and he makes a full recovery... and he's right as rain within a few minutes.

Things got really interesting this past Halloween though…

Marie had begged him… _begged him_ … to go as the Big Bad Wolf. So what did he do? He didn't trim his hair or beard for the whole month giving him a wilder, more rugged look. He put on his red flannel, worn jeans, boots, and even wore a silver buckle with a wolf’s head on it. That was as close to dressing up for the spooky holiday as he got.

And Marie… _Sweet Jesus_ , was all he could think when she showed up at the door to his room wearing a white, frilly blouse with a red lacey camisole on under it and a black bustier around her waist making her ample chest pop up more and her ass looked perfect in that black mini skirt. It was all topped off with a hooded, red cape and the small wicker basket on her arm. She wore her black opera gloves and had painted her lush lips a deep red.

She had looked like sin incarnate… and Logan had found himself thinking of her in a new way… a very _adult_ way.

He'd noticed her curvy figure before. Prime example being when he gave her his dog tags before leaving that first time for Alkali Lake… he couldn’t help but look at her cleavage once those tags had settled in that deep valley… then he'd looked into those trusting, doe eyes of hers and he knew he loved her. After all, he'd given his life to her... _twice_ now. Why not his heart as well?

Truth be told, she was the only reason he kept coming back… the reason why he _wanted_ to come back.

Logan shook his head to clear such thoughts of Marie from his mind. He was entering dangerous territory… on many levels what with her being a teen and living with two of the most powerful telepaths in the world. Her age didn't bother him one bit, but if Chuck or Jeannie got a glimpse of his true intentions towards Rogue and what he wanted to do to her once she learnt how to control her skin… it was hard telling how they might react.

A question better pondered another day…

All he wanted to do now was get to his room, shower, sit down, and polish off the gallon sized bottle of Crown Royal he had stashed in his safe of a mini fridge.

Maybe flirt with Jean in front of Slim just to piss the pretty boy off before he got to his room.

It was his way of getting back at the sleek, little fucker for holding ‘saving’ his ass on that snowy road in Alberta over his head. It was the more acceptable way than just popping his claws and giving ol’ One Eye a deep back scratch… or gut punch… either would be satisfying.

As he gets closer to the mansion, the pine trees that line the drive way are lit up with lights and crowned with glowing, golden stars... then he sees the school. Logan smiles at seeing the glow of the multi-colored lights strung up the huge, sprawling four story building. It's a magical sight. Then his eyes move out to the lawn where a line of snowmen stand... one in particular catches Logan's eye. The head is crowned with two points and the thick arms are raised and have three sticks protruding from each fist. There's also a cigar in the 'mouth' to the side under the carrot nose. Over all, it looks like a picture perfect Christmas card.

  
______

  
Up in his room in the faculty living quarters, Logan is in the shower trying hard not to think of Marie in that Little Red Riding Hood outfit from Halloween... in case his thoughts are broadcasting.

But they come anyway...

How he trekked around Sleepy Hollow with her and her friends watching the Headless Horseman run through the streets then the parade. How he looked more at the swaying swell of her ass in that black mini skirt and her legs in those black fishnet stockings and red heels than anything else as he walked a few steps behind the group of girls.

And the make-out session in his room at the end of the evening proceeded well beyond their typical stopping point… ending with her giving him mind blowing oral sex for the first time before her mutation kicked in, and she had to prance off back to her own room leaving him weak in the knees… and not just from the pull of her mutation.

Fuck.

Now he has a problem.

Ignoring it, Logan turns the water from hot to cold and prays that's enough to ease his tension. It doesn't hurt to think of things that piss him off either... like Scott and his smug, know-it-all face.

Once he flags, Logan turns the water off and gets out. His muscled form is steaming as he reaches for the dark blue towel. His higher body temp countering the chill from the cold shower. He towels off quickly finishing by scrubbing his face as he walks out into his room. He lowers the towel to find a surprise…

“Marie?” Logan growls out lowly, arching a thick brow as he takes in the sight of Rogue lounging on his king sized bed on her side… wearing a silky, dark green slip with lacey trim, white stockings and opera gloves, and a wide, red ribbon that loops around her neck then crosses at her breasts to loop around her waist where it is tied in a big bow.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Sugah.” Rogue says playfully in her sassy manner as she eyes him without a scrap of clothing on save the towel in his hand. Her own brow arching.

“Christmas isn't for another three days, kid.” He says gruffly as he moves to lock his door. The last thing he needs is anyone else walking in now. “You really shouldn't be in here.”

“Tryin’ ta get rid o’ me so soon? Don't like what ya see?” She says rolling over onto her back and stretches out. Her covered hands move up and down the curves of her verdant silk clad body from rounded hips to full breasts. He notices the snowflake designs on her stockings and the sultry look in her brown eyes as his travel slowly up her prone form to her beautiful face surrounded by the spill of her chestnut hair streaked with white.

They've played this game before. Ever since his first return… she attempts to seduce him, he indulges her for a bit letting her practice her control over her mutation as they touch and kiss, then… when the pull starts to tingle across his skin in contact with hers… he pulls away.

“Don't ask silly questions, darlin’.” Logan says as he rubs the towel over his crotch. His eyes are full of hunger and suppressed desire as he stares at her. “The better question is… do you like what _you_ see?” He adds tossing the towel aside unashamed of his nudity allowing her a good long look.

This was the first time Rogue had ever been brazen enough to pay him a visit while he was under dressed. She'd seen him topless before, she'd even touched and tasted his skin whilst they ‘practiced’ her control a few times.

But he always had some scrap of clothing on him. They'd never gotten to this point before… the full monty... and in Logan’s opinion it was a long time coming. No pun intended.

Rogue sits up a little to recline on her elbows. Her brown eyes slowly move to drink in every line and curve, ridge and dip of Logan's unclad body. He minutely flexes his muscles as he watches her eyes go down… down until he knows they’ve reached their destination.

And he's at full attention for her… all nine inches of thick, steel hard, uncut flesh.

He watches as she bites then licks at her lower lip, eyes glued to his erect cock. He knows exactly what she's thinking… or rather remembering.

“I'll take that as a _yes_.” He says a touch arrogantly as he stalks forward with a smug smirk upon his face. He slowly climbs onto the bed and moves to crawl up her body. He lowers his head to nip at her legs and kiss them through the gossamer fabric of her white stockings as he goes.

Lips on her calf, teeth grazing the back of her knee, suckling kisses trailing up the inside of her thigh.

“Mmm… Logan.” Marie whispers out at the different sensations and the passion starting to build between them. His large, calloused hands push up the bottom of her slip to expose her womanhood. _‘No panties. Good girl.’_ Logan thinks as he has his first real look at the juncture betwixt her thighs.

Tamed, dark curls greet him and when she spreads her legs wider, the rosy blush of her center opens up to him like a rose in bloom… already glistening with her arousal.

And, fuck, is she wet!

Logan takes a moment to enjoy a deep lung full of her heady scent. The warm vanilla in her natural musk has sweetened… she's getting close to her monthly peak when she is at her most fertile.

He growls from deep within his chest as his eyes close… when they open, they are a burning gold. Wolverine kisses the top of his mate’s inner thigh. He parts his lips and suckles at the supple flesh close to her pussy. This draws a keen from her throat.

“Oh God! Logan!” Rogue exclaims in a breathy whisper as she squirms from the sudden, sharp nip of his teeth. Wolverine pulls back and admires the dark bruise and accompanying teeth marks he has left on the creamy skin. It's his mark just as she is his mate.

He then moves in close to her dew soaked, flushed folds. He sniffs again and hums in content. She's close, and very much ready to take his seed and bear him offspring. The Man wants that as well, just not now.

Wolverine wants that with his mate… and he wants to get started on breeding her immediately. The Animal has never thought of settling before and siring pups… but this female has ensnared him so thoroughly that the thought of resisting has no place in his mind.

He moves in, licks a long, slow stripe up her dripping slit then draws his tongue back into his mouth to savor the flavor of her arousal. He hums in deep approval then moves back in to swirl and lap his tongue at the stiff nub above her opening as his arms curl under her thighs, large hands holding them open and keeping her in place.

Rogue bucks and writhes at the attention Logan is giving her clit. Her breath catches then she moans in utter bliss as he suckles on the pert nub of flesh.

“Logan! God, _Logan_ , _yes_ … hmm… more, Logan, _more_ … please, _please_ , more.” She babbles out nigh incoherently as her need grows. He moves one hand to bring two fingers to her wet pussy then sinks those thick digits in as deeply as they can go. Soon all words, save his name alone, are lost to her as he growls, suckles harder, and flicks his tongue rapidly on her clit and pumps his probing fingers in and out of her. Tongue and fingers work in a fierce rhythm causing Rogue to arch her back and fall apart so beautifully.

Rogue bites back a scream as her eyes screw to a close, her gloved fists grip the bedspread tightly, and her body shakes in time with the flickering beat of his tongue. Her inner walls close in a tight grip upon the swiftly probing fingers drawing a growl from the wild man giving her such pleasure.

“Logan!” She groans out resisting a scream to bite her lower lip then cums losing herself in the mind blowing orgasm of her first foray into experiencing oral sex preformed upon her person. She feels Logan release her over stimulated clit, remove his fingers from her quivering flesh, then rapidly slip his tongue down to delve as deeply as he can get into her pulsing channel. The gush of nectar from the flower of her womanhood is more delicious than anything he has ever tasted… and he savors every last drop.

As soon as she starts to come down from soaring such dizzying heights of pleasure, Wolverine has moved, shifting his position to hover above her and look her directly in the eye.

“Logan.” Rogue says gently as her hands move to catch his scruffy face now damp from her incredible release. Her dark eyes convey much as she gazes up at him. Desire, trust, and love. Wolverine can feel that feeling… _love_ … welling up within him. It flutters his heart and makes his cock so hard it hurts… and it down right scares the shit outta him. Now he's got something more precious to him than his own life… something to lose.

He's felt this fear once before… on the torch of Lady Liberty.

He looks down at the beauty beneath him feeling this odd juxtaposition of love and fear swirling around within his heart and mind like two wolves chasing each others tails.

“Marie.” He whispers her name in a rough tone, lips barely brushing hers.

“Logan.” She says softy as her hands move across his broad shoulders and into his wild hair still damp from his shower. He kisses her then, roughly as he moves his hips forward in a surging advance. The thick, hard length of his cock slides easily along her slick folds guided by his hand between them until the blunt head catches at her eager opening and he pushes inside. Bringing both hands up to support his weight as he does this.

Marie’s cries of pleasure are swallowed by the Wolverine’s primal kiss as he buries himself to the hilt in one swift motion… and he stills allowing her time to adjust to his length and girth.

Rogue writhes beneath him whimpering and moaning, whispering his name like a prayer over and over. Her lush, full lips kiss at every square inch of him within reach of her face. A flutter of butterfly light kisses on his face, neck, shoulders, and top of his broad chest satisfy the Wolverine immensely.

Then he moves… one quick pull out then slamming in. She gasps, he growls… then does it again… and again. He sets a steady slow pace of hard thrusts that jostle her under him.

“ _Lo_ -Logan.” Marie moans out brokenly as he slams in and she tightens around his thick, probing length. Wolverine growls/hums out his deep approval. He is the first to enter this virgin territory… and _damn_ is she tight!

“Mmm… faster, _Sugah_ , _**harder**_.” She moans out right in his ear. “Make me _scream_.” She whispers then licks and nips at his earlobe.

That does it… he draws his knees up which pushes her clutching thighs wider and pushes her butt off the bed. He grips her shoulders with both hands and starts a brutal pace as he cradles her beneath his bulk.

Rogue’s head falls back and her eyes close as he moves in and out of her, hard and fast. His strength is fierce and hitting her just right deeper inside than moments before. Gloved hands clutch and scratch at sweat-slicked, muscled shoulders. Lips meet infrequently as they pant, moan, and slam against one another in the intensity of their mounting passion.

“Logan… _oh god_ , Logan, _yes_... _right **there**_.” Marie manages to say breathily through the onslaught to their senses. “Logan… I love you… _ooo_ … I love you _sooo much_ … more _than_ anything _else- **ah**!_” She says shouting the very last as her nails scratch at his shoulders and arms then she keens loud and long as she falls over the brink. Her hot, slick core grips his cock so hard it rips a moan from the Wolverine’s throat as he slams in and freezes.

“ _Marie_.” He whispers out reverently then nuzzles at her throat as he feels that ever-tightening coil at the base of his spine break… and he cums so hard, he sees stars.  
Just as he empties his balls into her painting the walls of her womb, he starts thrusting wildly against her pulsing body trying to work himself in as deeply as he can out of his own need to breed her.

Wolverine feels the _pull_ of her skin against his where they are joined as her body milks him for more than his seed.

He gives a stuttering moan and pulls out and away. The last spurts of his release splash over her used sex coating those trimmed dark curls in streaks of pearly white.

Wolverine absentmindedly moves away to lay down beside Marie… more like collapse. His golden eyes close as he pants hard feeling drained in the most satisfied of ways with his head back against the pillow. It's a first. Usually after the first orgasm he has, he's still hard and ready for round two... which is when a shift in position tends to happen.

“I could get used to this.” Logan says as his eyes open revealing their usual green tint.

“Mmm… so could I, Sugah.” Rogue says lazily as she rolls over to rest her head on his sweaty, hairy chest. A gloved hand moves over his waist to hold him and a stocking covered leg hooks over his. Now that her control has reset, Logan pulls her closer with his arm and they both just lay there for a moment in the blissful post coitus afterglow.

“Did ya mean it?” Logan then asks his head lifting just enough to look down at her resting on his chest without disturbing her.

“What? Gettin’ used ta _this?_ Hell yeah.” Rogue purrs out lazily and nestles into his side more.

“No… that you _love me_.” And his eyes meet hers when she looks up at him finally. Brown eyes full of that precious emotion that troubles him so.

“I'll always mean it, Logan… ‘cause it's true. I do love ya… with _all my heart_.” She sincerely replies then moves up to kiss him. Their lips meet and they taste each other for a long minute.

“Good. Cause I love you, too, Marie. More than life itself.” Logan whispers over those red lips now smeared from their passion and his hand grips her ass as he pulls her closer still against him.

“Oh, Logan.” Marie says as tears mist her eyes. They kiss again and she shifts to move more on top of him… as she goes, Marie gasps feeling his seed start to gush out of her. Logan chuckles at the accusing look she gives him.

“What? Better get used to that too, darlin’… cause I don't like usin’ rubbers.” He then says frankly with a smug smirk on his bearded face.

“That's alright.” Rogue says huskily as she rubs her leaking pussy over his thigh spreading his spend and her nectar on his skin marking him in her own way. “I think I'm startin’ ta like it.” And she kissed him hungrily. “I want some more. As much as ya can give me, _Sugah_.” She whispers over his mouth as she grins.

“Darlin’… that's a challenge that could take a lifetime ta meet.” Logan growls out liking the sound of her confessed need.

“What? Ya got somewhere else ya wanna be?” Rogue teases him in her sassing manner as she smiles down at him still wriggling on his thigh.

“Nope.” He says gruffly with a feral grin as he grabs her hips and guides her into the right position over him then eases her down onto his renewed erection, joining once more in union. “Sides, it's lookin’ like it's gonna be a white Christmas.” He adds as he helps her rise and fall with big hands on her hips groping at her sides and ass with loving care.

“Ya _promise_?” She asks breathily as she starts to take over the rhythm of their love making. Working her hips in circles and undulating upon him expertly. It surprises Logan at first, but then he remembers that she has his memories... and, Jesus Christ, she doing better than great!

“For you, Marie… _always_.” Logan stutters out, voice full of emotion and need as he lets her ride him. “Now take off this slip. I wanna unwrap the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten.” He adds in a deep rumble as he tugs at the end of the red ribbon, untying the bow at her waist.

“Mmm… I'm glad ya like it, Sugah.” Rogue says in that sexy, husky tone as he pulls the ribbon off then she removes her slip.

Baring herself fully to him, Marie blushes so prettily above him as she tosses the verdant garment away.

“Beautiful and perfect, Darlin’.” Logan says in a low rumble as his large, rough hands explore her voluptuous body as it moves in graceful undulation above him. Cupping her full breasts, pinching those delicious raspberry red nipples to full attention as their eyes lock. Her smaller, gloved hands cover his own. She bites and suckles her luscious bottom lip as she increases her speed then slams down harder on his shaft, her womanhood embracing him tightly. She throws her head back and lets out a wanton moan as he starts thrusting up to meet her movements and match them perfectly.

He spills inside of her for the second time this wonderful evening then as she topples over into her own orgasm. Her control slips and pulls him into her in everyway.

It's so _fucking_ gorgeous.

He could watch this sight forever… and with her absorbing his healing factor permanently at Liberty Island, that is a fantasy that may very well be a reality for them both.

Beautiful _and_ perfect indeed.

Logan couldn't want for anything more… ever.

“I love ya, Darlin’… Always _and_ forever.” He whispers into her ear as she lays sprawled out on top of him, bodies still joined as one… both sweaty and blissed. The night has just begun for them both… and their love can only grow from here.

So they kiss lazily in their fulfilment and bask in the start of something more... _something beautiful_.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously thinking of writing the Halloween one now lol
> 
> Maybe a birthday one too. They'd both be prequels to this... and perhaps a Valentine's Day sequel ;)
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think :D


End file.
